In a conventional wafer level package process, package materials are only applied on the top of the wafer. After the packaging step, the wafer is cut into multiple chips and therefore the sidewall of each chip is exposed without being protected by the package materials.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a package structure for integrated circuit device and a method of forming the same, in which the sidewall of the integrated circuit device is protected.